Saving Hagita
by LeesaCrakon
Summary: Azusa, Kakeru, Suwa, Naho, and Takako recieve letters from themselves ten years in the future, telling them to save Hagita. Thinking the letters are a prank, they discard them. But, when Hagita's behavior is different from normal, they begin to reconsider. Are the letter pranks, or are they really saving their best friend's life? Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hagita's POV:  
Yawning, I sat up on my tatami mat and stretched, making my back and shoulders crack. The alarm clock read 6:15 AM, giving me about an hour until I had to walk to school. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I grabbed my glasses and put them on, pushing them up when they slid back down my nose. I stood up and went into the wash room. I wrinkled my nose when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a wild mess and my eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. My skin was pale and I was so thin it stretched across my bones.

I huffed and grabbed my toothbrush, squirting on some toothpaste and brushing my teeth. I nearly choked on the brush when a shout reached my ears. Two voices, male and female, were having a shouting match. Their voices were muffled so I couldn't hear what they said, but I knew who they were. My shoulders slumped as my parents continued to shout and scream at each other.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath, feeling my lip starting to quiver. "Both of you, just shut up." I wish I had the courage to say that to their face, but I didn't dare. If they treated each other horribly, I didn't even want to think about what they'd do to me. I mean, I knew they loved me and I loved them too, but they had terrible tempers. The shouting died down and I almost let out a relieved sigh when I heard a loud crash. Flinching, I strained to hear what they were saying.

"You think you know what's best for him?! That's bull! You only care about yourself!" my mother screamed. "Oh, you're one to talk! You've always wanted Saku all to yourself! Now you expect him to live with you?!" Father replied. My breathing hitched. They were arguing about me...? And what did he mean, live with her?!

"When we go through with this, let Saku decide! It should be his choice anyways!" My choice? What was my choice?! "No, the court will decide which of us will get custody. He can't choose!" Father replied harshly. Court...? What was going on?! "To be honest, I'm just counting down the days to this divorce. I don't care about Saku. He can live with whoever! I just need to get away from _you!_ " Mother growled. The door slammed as she stormed out, probably going to work.

"D-Divorce?!" I stammered, my eyes widening in disbelief. I felt tears beginning to trail down my cheeks and I whimpered softly. They couldn't be getting a divorce...sure they fought, but things hadn't gotten that bad yet! At least, I didn't think so. Then again, I had no idea how they treated each other while I was at school. _You only care about yourself! I don't care about Saku! He can't choose! ...get away from you!_ More tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped them away quickly, forcing myself to stop crying.

I finished brushing my teeth and hair and went back into my room, getting my uniform out of my closet and changing into it. I sighed at how scratchy the material, but shrugged it off and picked up my school bag, heading to the kitchen. Father sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper as if nothing was wrong. I resisted the urge to slap the mug out of his hand and give him a piece of my mind. Instead, I sat at my usual place and picked up my chopsticks, eating my simple breakfast of eggs and pickled vegetables.

"Good Morning, Saku. Did you have a good rest?" Father said, practicing his English on me. I rolled my eyes. "I slept just fine, thanks," I replied. He nodded and turned back to his newspaper. I picked at my food, my appetite escaping me as it slowly became time for me to leave.

"You should go. Suwa and Kakeru will be waiting for you at the park a few blocks down," Father said, his eyes never leaving his newspaper. "I know father, that's where we've always met. Since we were six." He shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. Finishing my plate, I grabbed my manga off the table, shouldered my bag, and left. Gravel crunched under my feet as I walked, and a warm breeze managed to ruffle my hair. As I walked to the park, I passed through a grove of cherry trees. The blossoms had appeared not too long ago. Despite my serious atmosphere and somewhat bad attitude, I really enjoyed simple things like this. And besides, it was a nice break from my usually hellish life. I stood and stared at the blossoms as they floated down from the trees, mesmerized. Slowly, a small smile etched into my face.

"Hagita! Hagita, there you are! What are you doing?" a voice said behind me. I tilted my head slightly and turned. Two of my friends, Kakeru Naruse and Hiroto Suwa were running down the blossom-ridden path. Suwa had his signature grin while Kakeru remained straight faced. Their question made me blush slightly with embarrassment. I probably looked like a total girl, looking up and staring at the blossoms.

"None of your business! What about you two?" I said, trying to sound indifferent. Suwa rolled his eyes and laughed. "What we do everyday. Meet at the park, and wait for you! Because you're always late!" he said with a snicker. Offended, I quickly replied, "I am _not_! I usually get to the park first!" Kakeru shuffled uncomfortably.

"Hagita, he didn't mean it." I rolled my eyes at his words. "Oh, shut up Kakeru," I huffed. Suwa and Kakeru exchanged an exasperated glance before walking past me and down the path, leaving me to trail behind. My face fell and I followed them slowly. It had become pretty clear that they disliked me. Moments like these were the first signs. Then, they had avoided talking to me and spending any time with me. Simple teasing and insults from at least Suwa had become a part of my daily life. And then...the texts started. I hadn't known who it was at first. I didn't recognize the number. Eventually, I traced it to Suwa's mother's phone. I knew her well and she definitely wouldn't cyberbully a junior in high school, so it had obviously been Suwa himself. On top of my school and home life, those actions certainly added up.

I looked ahead at my ex-best friends and my blank face became twisted into a scowl. I hated them. Their very existence sent me raging. I once would have been glad to call them my friends, my brothers even, but that had changed. When we had saved Kakeru in our sophomore year, the future had changed drastically from what our future selves had experienced. I had warned them, all of them, but they wouldn't listen to me. Like usual!

"Hurry up or we'll be late to class because of you!" Suwa suddenly snapped, turning and glaring at me. I gulped, nervous how angry he seemed. "Th-Then go ahead of me! You're not really walking with me anyways!" I snapped. Suwa's scowl deepened. "Fine! Come on Kakeru!" Suwa said, grabbing Kakeru by the arm and stalking off towards the school. Kakeru looked behind him at me with a pitying glance before turning back to talk with Suwa. I scuffed my shoe into the ground, waiting until I couldn't see them to keep walking. I growled numerous insults under my breath, things I wish I had the courage to say to those two, to my parents, to everyone who treated me like a third wheel.

Ha. A third wheel. How fitting. Even when Kakeru hadn't been here, I'd always been left out of things. Or ignored. Or picked on. Even Azu, the girl I loved, who everyone thought was so sweet and kind, teased me to no end. I didn't understand it. Was I too different from everyone else? Maybe even a freak? It would explain why my parents didn't want me. I shook my head and growled softly. _Don't think like that. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong with you, you're like everyone else._ I almost scoffed. I was nothing like anyone.

"Hagitaaaaa!" a voice called, snapping me out of my daze. Azu, Takako, and Naho were running towards me. Azu had a big smile on her face, and my heart nearly leaped into my chest. Stupid emotions... "Hagita! Why aren't you with Suwa and Kakeru?" she asked. My fists clenched. It was like she actually cared or something. Even her eyes held a small glint of concern.

"They went on ahead. I was slowing them down. They got ticked off and left me," I said, shrugging indifferently. Takako raised an eyebrow at me, tapping her foot. "Oh really? That's it?" I nodded, backing away slightly. Dang, she sure could look scary if she wanted to. Naho gave me a kind smile. "Maybe they were just in a hurry today, Hagita. I hear they had the soccer club this morning!" I nodded, grunting in reply. When they weren't looking, I smiled slightly. Maybe some people liked me after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Kakeru's POV:  
I cast a pitying glance back at Hagita before turning back to Suwa. Suwa noticed my expression and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for him," he muttered. I blinked and looked at him, surprised. "Well, maybe a little. He seemed upset about something." Suwa scoffed and rolled his eyes again. He was silent for a moment before continuing.

"Don't worry about it Kakeru, Hagita's always upset about something. He's just being dramatic is all," Suwa said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back hesitantly and put my hands in my pockets, unsure how to answer. Maybe Suwa was right...but something about Hagita seemed off. He wasn't upset like he normally was, he actually seemed sad. pushing my thoughts aside, I continued walking in my brisk pace.

"Still...I think something's wrong, Suwa. When was the last time Hagita actually stayed quiet?" I pointed out. Suwa shrugged indifferently and my expression hardened. "Don't know, don't care. It's about time he shut up." I stared at him in shock, speechless. Where had this come from?! Azu, Takako, Naho, Suwa, and Hagita had always been close, long before I had come into the picture! shook my head in disbelief, but was too afraid to reply. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of school, and Suwa cursed under his breath.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Suwa exclaimed, shouldering his bag and running into the school building. I sighed through my nose and followed quickly. We took off our shoes immediately upon entering the building and swapped them for our school shoes, putting them in our locker. We grabbed the books we needed and rushed off to homeroom. My heart pounded in my chest as I ran, my mind clouded with anxiety. This was the first time I had ever been late to class in all my years of school! We burst into homeroom, panting heavily. The entire class turned toward us and stared. A few students whispered among themselves, snickering.

"Hiroto-kun, Naruse-kun, you're 15 minutes late to class," the teacher said coldly. I quickly bowed slightly in greeting before straightening myself up again.

"Apologies Sensei, I can assure you that it won't happen again," I said before taking my seat. Naho, Takako, and Azuso had all taken their seats. Naho smiled warmly at me and I blushed, looking away from her. The fact that she was my girlfriend still didn't change how shy I was around her. My eyes fell on Hagita's empty seat and I frowned slightly. Where was he...?

Suddenly, I felt an odd chill run down my spine and I shuddered, the hairs on my arms raising and goosebumps breaking out on my skin. Suwa raised an eyebrow at me and I shot him a reassuring smile. He shrugged and turned back to the teacher, listening to what he was saying. My eyes darted to my desk and widened when I saw a small, yellow envelope sitting on top of it. I glanced around to see if anyone had been nearby or out of their seats, but found no one. Hesitating. I took the letter and put it into my bag. I would look at it later when I wasn't in class.

 **Dear Kakeru,  
This is going to sound really strange, but...I'm you, from ten years in the future. Last year, our friends saved our lives. They sent letters like this and it reached my...well, my plane of existence. The letter worked and the Suwa, Azu, Hagita, Takako, and Naho in my plane were able to save me. But, although, they saved us, one more of us is in trouble. Saku Hagita is hiding things from all of us. If you don't do something, ten years from now, he'll be gone. I need you to listen to my instructions carefully and follow them exactly. This morning, you and Suwa were late to class because of a fight you got into with Hagita. **My eyes went wide. How did they know...? **And then, Hagita didn't show up to class. In fact, he didn't show up at all today. I didn't bother to look for him. I regret that now. Kakeru, I need you to look for Hagita before, I repeat,** ** _before_** **lunch. If you don't, you will not erase one of my regrets, and Hagita will get hurt.**

I finished the letter and wrinkled my nose, shoving it into my bag. Pure coincidence. Sure, Hagita hadn't shown up at all, but this had to be some prank. Perhaps by Hagita himself. Although he didn't show it much, he loved a good laugh. It hurt that he had used the events of last year as part of the prank, but I guess he thought it wouldn't hurt...but, it did. I decided to ignore the letter. Hagita would be fine. Yeah, perfectly fine...Although, I had to admit that Hagita had been acting strange. So, I decided to push the letter into the back of my mind. If anything bad happened to Hagita or he started acting drastically different, I'd take a look at the letter.

Hagita's POV:  
They surrounded me on all sides, cornering me just as I was about to go into the lunch room. About three seniors, all with smirks on their petty faces. I straightened slightly and glared at them all, ignoring my heart's now rapid beat. A snicker sounded behind me and I whirled around. Suwa smirked back at me as I stared at him in shock.

"What's wrong, four-eyes? Can't take a little shock now and then?" Suwa said with a chuckle. The other seniors laughed and one pushed me against the wall, gripping me tightly my the collar. I struggled in the boy's strong grip, my eyes wide with terror as he drew back a fist. _Why? Why are they doing this?_ I thought, grunting as he punched me. I thought I saw Suwa flinch and felt a glimmer of hope, but it was dashed as his smirk widened and he landed a punch on my jaw before kicking my legs out from under me. I struggled to get up but Suwa grabbed me by the hair, yanking my head so our faces were only inches apart. Tears welled up in my eyes as the others laughed.

"You're such a worthless piece of sh**, you know that? I can't believe I used to be your friend!" Suwa snarled, letting go of my hair and kicking me in the chest. I curled up, my eyes wide and tears streaming down my face. _Why...Suwa, why...stop it. Stop it!_ A few kicks later Suwa was finished with me. Blood trickled out of my nose from one of the kicks, obviously broken. I didn't know what condition my ribs were in, but they smarted horribly. Suwa laughed and backed away, watching as the three seniors closed in. He was going to let them hurt me...I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut, bracing myself.

"Worthless!" One sneered, stomping on my chest. I groaned, hearing a loud snap.

"Freak!" A kick to the ribs. Another, louder crack.

"Ugly!" More blood leaked from my nose; it was definetly broken now. I coughed weakly as they continued, pain enveloping me. And Suwa just stood there, watching them, smirking. I cried harder than before.

 _Why. What did I do, Suwa...? Why do I deserve this...?_


	3. Chapter 3

Takako's POV:

Hagita was surprisingly quiet as we walked, keeping his eyes glued to the ground and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Azusa and Naho chatted away about something unimportant, completely ignoring him. I glanced at him with concern, but said nothing. Hagita was a boy; he could take care of himself. A few minutes later, he ran off for no explainable reason, heading off towards the courtyard outside the school. A sharp sting went down my spine and I flinched. What the heck...?

"Where's Hagita going?" Azusa asked, looking after our friend with curiosity. I shrugged, still wondering what on Earth that strange sting was. It reminded me of the feeling I got when I received the letter about Kakeru, but that was impossible! Why would a letter even need to be sent now? I decided to check my bag when we got to the classroom anyways. Thankfully, we arrived on time, walking past Suwa and Kakeru as they discussed something. Suwa looked angry about something. I'd need to ask him later.

I took my seat, ready to pay full attention to Nakano-Sensei. I tapped my fingers on the desk slightly, aching to check my bag to see if there was anything new there that had to do with that sharp pain I had felt on our walk to school. Glancing at Nakano-Sensei, I opened my bag quietly and began to search through its contents. Everything was in order except for a light pink envelope tucked in the pages of my notebook. My eyes widened and I looked around quickly, checking to see that no one was watching. Pulling out the envelope, I opened it to reveal several pages of letters.

 **Dear Takako,**

 **Before I begin I would first like to thank you for the letter that helped me save Kakeru. Now, I would like to return the favor. I'm not going to sugarcoat it since you are probably well aware of Kakeru's circumstance, so I'll cut to the chase. Hagita has committed suicide. None of us saw it coming, and that's exactly why I wanted to write this letter.** My shoulders slumped and I let out a loud sigh. Another letter from the future...? It seemed a bit unrealistic. But, I decided to keep reading. **He was suffering alone, thinking that none of us cared or wanted to help, and we were all too worried about Kakeru to notice there was something wrong with him. It all began the morning of September Eighteenth. Hagita walked with us to school, but he said nothing and ran off to the courtyard. I had this really weird feeling that something was wrong, but I decided to leave him alone since he was a boy. I thought he could take care of himself. But, Hagita didn't show up for the rest of the day. Here's what I want you to do.**

 ***Find him before lunch and invite him to sit by you. If you can't find him, look for him in the courtyard.**

 ***MAKE SURE AZUSA IS WITH YOU.**

 ***Don't pressure him to tell you what's wrong.**

 **Do these things, and Hagita will be okay.**

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief, shoving the note back in my bag. I wouldn't let myself get tricked into something like this! Sure, I had absolutely no idea how I'd gotten a hold of the letter, or if someone had put it in my bag as a joke or not, but I would wait it out. There was no need to get all jumpy!

I glanced at Azusa to see that she was hiding a similar looking note under her desk as she read it, her eyes scanning the document quickly. Her eyes were glossy and she let out a small sniffle, wiping her slightly wet cheeks with her sleeve. I gaped at her in shock, my eyes once again drifting to the letter in my bag. This had to be a coincidence...right?


	4. Chapter 4

No One's POV:

Suwa stared at the note in his hands, his face blanched, and his fingers trembling slightly as he read over the words.

 **Dear Suwa,**

 **This is you from ten years in the future. (No, this isn't a joke!) I need to warn you before it's too late. You're making a terrible mistake. DON'T JUST ABANDON HIM. HE NEEDS YOU.**

That's all it said. Suwa had never been more confused or angry in his life, and he had no idea what to do. Who was 'he'? Was this note the real deal? It seemed too simple and too demanding to be him. Several other notes followed the first, but Suwa didn't want to read them. The bell rang, signalling lunch time, and Suwa swept out the classroom. He crumpled up the note and threw it away on his way out, a satisfied smile that didn't suit his happy personality spreading across his lips.

"Suwa! Come eat lunch with us!" Kaito, another boy from Suwa's soccer club, called. Suwa glanced at the table he usually sat at with Hagita, Takano, Azusa, and Naho, and he figured it wouldn't hurt them to miss him one day. He ran over to the seat next to Kaito and sat down, grinning at his friend. Kaito slapped him on the back before trading his sushi bento for Suwa's chicken teriyaki bento.

"Oh my God, look, it's Saku!" Kaito snickered, pointing out the bespectacled boy as he sat at the table with Azusa and Naho. Suwa noticed how his shoulders slumped, how he didn't have his usual manga with him, and how he didn't even pick at his lunch. Suwa's brow furrowed with worry; was Hagita like this because of what he said? He didn't doubt it... Hagita was as sensitive as a toddler.

"Why do you hang out with him, anyways? He's such a fag," Haruto scoffed. Suwa's eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to defend his friend, but no words came. He found himself spluttering, tripping over his words as he tried to come up with a defense for his best friend.

"Exactly my point! You don't even _know_ why!" Haruto said gleefully, making Suwa shudder slightly. "Y-Yes I do! He's... He's really... uh...," Suwa's voice trailed off and he sighed, shaking his head. He had no idea what to say.

"I say we give a little talking to, who's with me?" Takami said with a smirk, hitting his fist against his flat palm, his almond eyes flashing dangerously. Suwa glanced at the three boys as they burst into laughter, nodding and giving each other high-fives.

"So, Suwa? You gonna join us, or are you going to join him in getting you a$$ kicked?" Haruto asked, his smirk widening. Suwa inhaled sharply, hiding his hands under the table so the three older boys didn't see them tremble. Get beat up or beat up his friend... Suwa really didn't want to hurt Hagita, but he didn't want to get beat up either.

"I... I guess I'll help," Suwa murmured weakly. He felt like he was going to be sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Contains foul and offensive language, and non-con elements.**

They had Hagita cornered. His back was pressed against the wall, his fists clenched at his sides, his expression hard as he stared at the four of us with rage. His eyes met mine and that anger intensified, but he made no move to try and get away. Haruto's face was twisted in a horrible smile as he stepped forward, grabbing Hagita by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Suwa flinched, and Takami sent a glare his way.

"You wanna know why you're here? Huh? You wanna know why we're doing this to you?" Haruto sneered, spitting in Hagita's face. The disgusting wad landed on Hagita's glasses, sliding down and blinding him in one eye. Hagita's face paled and he tried to wrench away as Haruto pressed his knee between Hagita's legs and... _there._ Haruto laughed and smacked Hagita, making his glasses fall off and his head snap to the side.

"Oh, come on, faggot! I know you like that!" Haruto cooed, forcing his leg farther up into Hagita's crotch and leaning against him so heavily that their faces were inches apart. Hagita let out an uncharacteristic whimper and Suwa felt like he was going to get sick again. Takami was watching like this was a game, or a movie, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Hagita an Haruto as he twirled a finger through his vibrant blue hair excitedly.

"S-Stop it. I didn't do anything to you!" Hagita pleaded, his walls crumbling and his barricade dissolving as he set aside his stoic nature in an attempt to get away. Haruto laugh and Takami slapped Hagita so hard his head snapped to the side. Suwa flinched, but made no move to stop the two from assaulting the his closest friend. Haruto continued to assault Hagita with sexual slurs and actions, Takami hitting him and spitting on his face.

"Suwa please. Please, don't let them hurt me," Suwa suddenly heard, and his eyes snapped over to Hagita. The teen's face was drained of all color, his knees buckling and shaking so badly the only thing keeping him upright was how Haruto had him pressed against the wall. Suwa curled his hands into fists, clenching his jaw and growling lowly under his breath. What was he doing...

"Do whatever you want," he said carelessly, throwing his hands in the air before turning and walking away. He heard Hagita shout his name several times before there was a crunch, ripping, and more taunts. Suwa ran to block out the screams that followed.


End file.
